Container-handling transport vehicles of various types are known for transporting different types of freight containers on public roads. However, these transport vehicles and containers have to abide by government regulations when traveling on public roads. Accordingly, containers are manufactured with strict design regulations as to size.
The size, and in particular the length, of freight containers is increasing, reflecting a growing desire to transport larger volumes with a single transport vehicle. The size of the container, however, is limited by the capacity of the trailer used to transport it. Regulations and/or certification standards limit the overall size of trailers, and limit which components of a trailer can be increased in length.